Pain And Hope Ligh In Shadows
by thedoctor11th
Summary: Haruhi is in pain and needs help can the shadow king find her and help her heal
1. Chapter 1

In The Shadows There Is Pain But Also Happiness

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

It is Haruhi Fujioka's second year at Ouran Academy, after the events of the Ouran Fair, it was revealed that Haruhi is a girl and has now become Ouran's first Hostess, now serving both boys and girls. With Hunny and Mori sempi now in College they are not able to come around as often but still manage to show up at least once a week.

At the end of club hours, Haruhi was picking things up and cleaning the tea sets, when one of her clients Akira came to her and asked " Hey Haruhi-Chan would you mind if I request you next week".

Haruhi looking up from were she was cleaning and said "sure i would love to spend more time with you" giving her host smile, then returing her attention to her task.

While she was cleaning the other host got there things together "goodbye Haru-Chan me and Takashi need to get to our Kendo class, next time you want to have some cake with me", Hunny said while him and Mori were walking out the door.

" Sure thing Hunny Sempi" Haruhi said as she noticed everyone getting ready to leave and then spoke up " wait isnt anyone going to help clean up its not like i still have my deat to pay".

" Sorry Haruhi but we have to help our mom with the new spring line", Hikaru and Kaoru said in union.

" Im having a meeting with my father concerning something that need my attention right away sorry" Kyoya said giving Haruhi a smile, not his host smile, but his real one that he did not show that often.

" I will stay and help you my precious daughter", yelled Tamaki as he hugged Haruhi.

" Tamaki get off me, knowing you it will probably go faster if i did it my self", Haruhi said, sending Tamaki in his corner growing mushrooms.

" Cant believe it took Tono to last this long, right brother", said Hikaru as he and Kaoru picked on Tamaki.

Getting annoyed Kyoya said "Tamaki dont you have a meeting with your grandmother you need go to, and if you want to make it up to her for what happened at the fair i suggest you get going", Soon Tamaki left fallowed by Hikaru and Kaoru, only leaving Kyoya and Haruhi in the room.

"See you on on Monday sempi and good luck with you father" Haruhi said to Kyoya as he was leaving.

A few minutes later Haruhi was finished with the dishes and was getting ready to leave when she noticed that Kyoya had left his lab top on the table ' must have forgoten it maybe i should try to catch up with him' Haruhi thought as she picked it up and walked towards the door when she felt something trip her and she fell to the floor breaking Kyoya's lap top as she fell to the floor in pain trying to get up when three people came out of the shadows, it was Akira who said " looks like you took a pritty bad fall Haruhi" and two others she did not know.

" Akira what are you doing here would you mind taking me to the nurses office i thing i sprand my ankle" Haruhi said not able to get up.

" Dont worry Haruhi me and my friend here will take good care of you" Akira said as he punched her.

"Ahh " Haruhi yelled in pain, " what the hell was that for im asking you for help, are you crazy", she said before being hit again buy one of the other boys.

" You shouldnt call people crazy Haruhi you could really piss someone off" Akira said as he walked over to one of the tables.

" Please just stop" Haruhi said crying as Akira brought a a chair over to her and hit her over the head with it and she fell into unconsciousness.

**Kyoya's Point Of View:**

Kyoya was about to get into his Limo when he realised he had forgotten his lap top and quickly ran back into the school to get it, but as he entered the music room he saw his lap top on the floor broken, which was the least of his worries as he sees blood and the broken chair and no Haruhi.

Kyoya quickly pulls out his phone and calls all the other host and says "YOU ALL NEED TO GET BACK TO THE CLUB RIGHT NOW THERES BLOOD ON THE FLOOR AND I CANNOT FIND HARUHI !", with that he hung up and called his police force who arrived and took blood samples, which were identified as Haruhi's.

After hours of looking the hosts returned to there homes, but Kyoya found himself unable to sleep as he was thinking of Haruhi, ' I should have stayed and helped her, or at least put guards on her". Ever since the fair he had found himself looking at Haruhi more often, but did not know why and now felt it was his fault she was missing, in the last mounth there had been over twenty abductions of girls across and now he was now planning to put all his resources to find these girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Haruhi's Pain

Days later Haruhi woke up in a dark room, unable to see anything, but feels someone or something beside her, she tried to move her arm but something was restraning them "what the hell" she thought as she heared a door open, the lights were turned on and she saw three men, two she did not recognise, the other was Akira.

Haruhi was shocked to see, she was hand cuffed to a bloody matris, naked, with a boy her age beside her with only boxers on "Motsuta get up your times up" Akira said as he walked over and touched Haruhi's face, as she tried to free herself unsucessfully.

"What the hell is going on where am I" Haruhi yelled, as the boy next to her stood up and walked out of the room and shut the door, "Whats going Akira, answer me, who was the guy" she yelled, before Akira punched her.

"Sorry about that but you really shouldnt talk to me like that, you know Haruhi I always had a thing for you, but I always thought, I would never have you, you were always busy and event if you werent i could tell during your club you would never give me the light of day, you were always drifting off, glancing at the Ootori, but a few days ago my dad told me he needed a few more girls for our little business we have hear, so now i have you", Akira said as he took off his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing and what the hell do i have to do with your dad's busness"

"You ever wonder how my family makes our money, how all the families at Ouran make there money, most have legitimit busnesses, but there is a small group that cant afford the compatition so they work in more criminal busness, theres fraud, money laundering, tax avasion, PROSTITUTION", Akira said with enfisis on the last word.

" So thats what this is, Prostitution, thats how your family makes there money, what does that have to do with your feelings for me"

" Like i said before i had no chance with you and my dad needed a new girl, so now I can have you when ever i want" Akira says as he climbs on to Haruhi, but is kicked in the testicals, " fucking bitch" he says as he punches her, pulling out a knife, to her cheak, " you better start being nice to me if you dont want anything to happen to that cute face of your" he says as he removes the knife licking a small amount of blood from her cheak.

" now shut up and we will be done in a little while" Akira says as tears role down Haruhi's face as he trusts into her, when he is finished he climbs off and begins to get dressed and says " I will be back tommarrow after the guests leave and you better behave or there will be hell to pay" as he walks out of the room leaving Haruhi to cry herself to sleep, hoping the host club will find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Loosing Hope

6 and a half Mounth later

" There not going to find me, im going to die in here, i wont get to say goodbye to dad or any of the host club" Haruhi thought as she remembers two mounths ago when a new girl was brought in.

**Flashback:**

Akira and two other men holding another girl walk into Haruhi's room.

" Get her up shes no use to us for at least five mounths" one of the men says while the other comes to the bed un handcuffing Haruhi and drags her to the door and place the other girl in the bed.

"Please just let me go you said it yourself im no good to you" Haruhi says as she crys holding her four mounth pregnant belly.

"We cant just let you go, you would just go to the cop's and ruin all our fun and after all" Akira says leading Haruhi to a new room, much smaller that the previous one with a window and a box of baby toys in the corner. The men left leaving only Akira and Haruhi in the room," Your luck i would have killed you now that ive had my fill of you, but my dad reminded me that, im going to need a heir once i take over from my father, so once that kid is out of you your done" Akira said leaving the room leaving Haruhi to hold her stomach crying.

**End Of Flash Back**

Haruhi lays on her bed speaking to her baby " I should hate your, I have every reason to hate you, but for some reason I cant, I love you and i will always love you, even if something happens to me I will always be with you".

Soon Haruhi hears gun shots from outside her room " Maybe we wont be apart, at least you wont have to live this life" Haruhi says closing her eyes, roling into a ball waiting for death.

" Sir found her" a voice said and the door opens.

"Haruhi"

" K...Kyo..Kyoya"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Pain Is over

" Haruhi" Kyoya repeated as he went over to Haruhi still curled up in bed, not looking up to him, She was wearing nothing but durty sweat pants and a large t shirt with rips in it.

"Kyoya"

" Its ok Haruhi im here now your going to be ok" he says as he lifts her out of the bed rapping her in his coat and places a kiss on her head, causing her to flinch, before putting her face into his chest crying.

" You came for me, thank you, thank you so much"

"Did you really think we wouldnt" he says hugging her, soon wipping the tears from her eyes, "come on we dont want to keep everyone waiting", he says leading her out the room.

As they walked Haruhi remembered the other girls in the building, "wait Kyoya theres other girl" she said

"Dont worry we got them out and Akira's father has been taken away, nothing like this will ever happen to you again, I promis that"

Haruhi collapses on the floor, crying, "thank you so much".

Kyoya lifted her into his arms bridal style carrying her outside, as she clung to him, soon they were outside, in front of a limo and Kyoya put Haruhi down, not letting go of her hand, as the driver came out opening the door and Kyoya led her into the Limo.

Sitting next to Kyoya, Haruhi soon looked up to see the rest of the host club, all sitting around her smilling at her, "hey guys i missed you all so much" she wispered.

Rapping there arms around her with tears in there eyes, the twin said " we missed you to, its good to have you back".

"Haru-Chan, i missed you so much" Hunny said as tears role down his eyes, pulling away noticing her stomach, " Haru-Chan are you pregnant", looking down, Haruhi nods her head, as tears role down her cheak, " hear hold Usa-Chan, she missed you", holding the stuffed bunny titly in her arms.

" Nice to have you back" Mori says ruffling her hair.

" My daughter we finaly found you, me and mommy have missed you so much" Tamak said holding her tight".

" I thought you all gave up on me, but you never did thank you" Haruhi cried as she held on to Kyoya's shirt tightly.

Everyones face saddened, hearing this as Kyoya spoke up " we should get Haruhi to the hospital", as he nocked on the window seperating them from the driver and the limbo started moving.

By the time they reached the hospital, Haruhi had fallen to sleep, holding on to Kyoya, so he caried her in, and once the hosts had left, he stayed watching her in her sleep as he wispered "i love you Haruhi, I think I always have, but was to stupid to realise it until i saw you on that bed terrified, im sorry you had to go through that and i promis you will never be alone again" holding her hand soon falling asleep with his head on her hospital bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Father And Daughter Reunion

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Hearing her heart monitor, Haruhi begins to wake up, after the first good night sleep she has had in six mounths, to see Kyoya, asleep on her bed side holding her hand, "He didnt leave all night" she thought as she moved her fingers through his hair and he soon began to wake.

"Haruhi", Kyoya says softly and he woke up.

"Hey, why didnt you go home with the rest of the club, you didnt have to stay"

"I wanted to stay we lost you once, there was no way I wasn't going to let that happen again" Kyoya says kissing her hand.

"Thank you, for everything sempi".

"Kyoya"

"What"

"Kyoya, just call me Kyoya"

"Ok, thank you Kyoya"

"Theres no need to thank me Haruhi, your my friend and i didnt want you to be alone" Kyoya said, never letting go of her hand, until Haruhi sat up and placed a kiss on his cheak, causing him to have a slight blush, letting go of Haruhi's hand he gets up, kissing the top of her head, " I should call Ranka and the club they will be happy to know your awake", he says walking out the room, leaving Haruhi with a blush on her face.

Half an hour later the host club arrived and for a little bit it was like old times.

"Haru-Chan, you want to eat some cake, I brought your favorit Strawberry" Hunny said as he walked into the room with Mori, who had two cakes in his hand and the rest of the host club behind him.

"Sure Sempi I..." Haruhi was unable to finish as Tamaki soon had his arms tightly around Haruhi.

"Oh my daughter how are you fealing today"

"Get off me sempi" Haruhi screams

"Idiot Tono your just making things worst" The twins said in union, sending Tamaki to his corner, while Haruhi holds her stomach in pain.

"Haruhi whats wrong i will go get a doctor" Kyoya says

"No its ok Kyoya, its just moving around and im not use to Tamaki's hugs anymore" Haruhi says while feeling her stomach.

"Can I feel it Haru-Chan i bet its going to be so cute", Hunny says hoping over to feel Haruhi's stomach.

"Sure Hunny Sempi, just dont push down to hard" Haruhi said as hunny put his head against her stomach to hear the babies heart beat, soon Hikaru, Kaoru and Mori felt.

"Kyo-Chan, Tama-Chan dont you want to feel the baby" Hunny says walking over to them.

"Its ok, ive felt plenty of pregnant stomachs" Kyoya said before being pulled him over to Haruhi.

" Come on Kyoya, just a quick feel" Haruhi says taking Kyoya hand and placing it on her stomach causing him to blush as he felt it kick, "So what do you think"

"Its ama..." unable to finish what he was going to say as Tamaki interupted.

"Get out of my way daddy wants to feel his grandchild"

"Ok sempi, just be careful" As Tamaki is about to put his hand on the stomach, the door flies open to reveal Ranka.

" Oh my precius Haruhi i cant believe they found you" Ranka says as he throws Tamaki across the room and holding his daughter.

"Dad i missed you so much" Haruhi says as she diggs her face ito her fathers chest as she cries.

"Its ok daddys here now and he's not going anywhere" Ranka says as tears fall down his face, as he pulls away he finally notices his daughter stomach, "Haruhi is that what i think it is" he says pointing at her large stomach, as Haruhi looks down nodding her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Next

"Im sorry dad" Haruhi says trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but unable to stop, As Ranka comes to her and raps his arms around her again.

"Its ok Haruhi, this isnt your fault, there's no way you could have prevented this" Ranka says, wiping Haruhi's Tears. "So whatt now, what are you going to do with the baby adoption".

"No, I cant, no matter how it got here, its here, its my baby and i love it, do you want to feel it dad".

Ranka places his hand on Haruhi's Stomach, as tears fell down his face, "its beautiful, but who will take care of it, i have work and you have school".

"Ive already desided im leaving Ouran and getting a part timr job"

"What" the host and Ranka said in shock.

"Why would you do that Haruhi, what about your dream to become a lawyer like your mom" Hikaru said.

"Haru-Chans leaving did you hear Takash" Hunny cried as Mori just grunted in responce giving Haruhi a sad look.

"You cant do this daughter, what would we do without you".

"Im sorry guys but i have no choice, my dad wouldnt be able to support me and another mouth and his place isnt big anoff so i need to find an apartment and pay my debt, i just dont see any way i can continue going to Ouran"

"You dont have to leave Ouran, Haruhi" Kyoya said

"I already told you i cant..." Kyoya cut Haruhi off before she could finish

"I will pay off your debt and help you find a new apartment"

"You dont have to do that Kyoya, i can pay my debt myself and even if you did I would still need a job or i cant get the apartment so how does that keep me at Ouran"

"Im going to pay your debt its my fault you in this situation in the first place, if i hadnt left you in the club room by yourself, you wouldnt have been taken" Kyoya says with sadness in his eyes.

"I dont blame you Kyoya theres no way you could have Known, what would happen"

"Even if you do not blame me i have already payed it and about your job, you already have one"

"What"

"You didnt think we all joined this club for fun, theres no way my father would let me if i gained nothing for it, we all are given a percentigue of the clubs profit as payment for our services, until now you were in debt so you werent pays, but with that out of the way, you can finally have the benifits of being a host".

"Thank you Kyoya"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Haruhi's Happiness

Being six mounth's pregnant and friends with the youngest son of the hospital's owner, Haruhi was alowed to stay in the hospital, free of charge until her injuries heal and her baby is born, every day it was the same thing, the members of the club and her father would visit and talk with her, they would all at one point have to leave for work or buisness, but the one person who never left her was Kyoya, he was there in the morning before she woke up and would not leave the hospital until, she fell alseep.

"Kyoya, thanks for everything, but you should go out have fun, im fine by myself and im sure you could use some sleep", Haruhi said one morning when shw woke up to find Kyoya asleep on the couch in her room.

"Believe me Haruhi, im fine and you shouldnt be alone, your eight mounths pregnant and who knows what could happen", Kyoya says going over to sit next to her.

"Kyoya i mean it you have been coming here everyday for two mounths, you look exhausted and what about your family busness, I havent seen your lap top once, so your work must be stacking up", Haruhi says while moving her hand through his hair.

"Im fine Haruhi, my brothers are taking care of the business and ive had plenty of sleep" Kyoya says trying to hold back a yaun, but unable to.

"Kyoya, please go home and get some sleep, for me"

"I supose your right,I will be back in three hours, and call if anything happens or you need something ok" Kyoya says getting up streching.

"Sleep all you need to and dont forget to eat ok"

" Three hours is plenty of time to sleep and eat Haruhi, i dont even sleep that much on an ordinary day with Tamaki always pestering me, see you soon" Kyoya says, not paying attantion, do to his sleepyness as he placeses a kiss on Haruhi's lips, causing her to blush, and walking out the door.

"Bye Kyoya" Haruhi says touching her lips.

On the drive to his house, not feeling confertable leaving Haruhi, Kyoya stopped at a baby store, and began to buy most of the equipment Haruhi, would need for when the baby arrived.

Two hours later Kyoya was paying, sending the items to Ranka's apartment when he reseaved a call.

"Hello, Tamaki I was just about to head back to the hospital when you called I was wondering..."

"MOMMY YOU NEED TO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED TO DAUGHTER"

"I will be there soon" Kyoya said hanging up, running to his car, " I knew i shouldnt have left, if anthing happens to Haruhi or the baby, i will never forgive myself", Kyoya thought as he drove to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Its Comming

Kyoya was soon at the hospital, running into the waiting room, finding all the Hosts and Ranka waiting, with worried looks on there face.

Going over to Tamaki as he paces around the room, Kyoya stops him, "What happened, where's Haruhi"

" A little after you left, Haruhi went into labor and was rushed into the emergancy room, there going to have to perform a C- section if they want to get the baby out in time" Tamaki said as he finaly sat down.

" I knew i shouldnt have left, this is all my fault" Kyoya says walking around the room as Hunny walk over to him.

" Its not your fault Kyo-Chan, theres no way you could have known what was going to happen" Hunny says.

"Yeah", Mori says walking over to him.

"Kyoya i dont blame you and neather will Haruhi, these things just happen", Ranka says putting his hand on Kyoya's sholder, " I also want to thank you for everything youve done, being there for Haruhi, there's no way i could ever repay you" giving Kyoya a hug.

Hours past and Ranka soon fell asleep, but around midnight, a nurse came in and says "Fujioka, Haruhi"

Kyoya stands up and goes to her "How is Haruhi and the baby".

"There fine, Haruhi is resting in her room and other than the premature birth, the baby is a healthy baby girl."

"A Girl, Oh how wonderful i have a grandaughter" Tamaki says

"Stop being and idiot Tono your not even related to her" Hikaru and Kaoru say, sending Tamaki into a corner muttering something about 'devil twins', "So can we see them now" the twins say.

"You can see the baby, but only two people at a time people at a time", the doctor says

"I guess we should i should wakr up Ranka and me and him will go in" Kyoya says as he walks over to him trying to wake him up but unable to. " well i guess it me and Tamaki first then"

"We want to go see our new toy", the twins say getting up.

"No I want to see her i bet shes so cute, just like Haru-Chan" Hunny says.

"Its already been desided since you cant go anywhere without Mori Sempi, and the twins dont like to be seperated, so just stay here and we will call you in a few minutes", Kyoya said pinching the bridge of his nose in anoyance, and walking away twords the maternity word.

"Wait Mommmy i want to see our grandaughter to" Tamaki yells as he runs after Kyoya, soon finding him looking through a window seperating them from the newly born babies at one that says Fujioka on its spot.

Soon the baby opens its eyes to reveal two big chocolate brown eyes that look just like her mothers, Kyoya waves at her, reseaving a small giggle for the baby.

" Shes Beutiful", Tamaki says putting his hand on Kyoya's sholder,Tamaki smiles at it and they do not speek only looking at the beautiful baby girl, but Tamaki soon speaks up "You love her dont you Kyoya".

"what ?, Of course i do shes a baby"

"Not her Haruhi, Your in love with her arent you"

Not sure how to answer his friend without breaking his heart, knowing how he felt about her, he desided to just say it, "Yes"

"I knew it and im ok with it, i can tell she loves you to, i just dont think shes realised it yet, but as long as shes happy im happy".

"Thank you, i promis nothing will happen to her as long as im around".

"Nothing better or you will have to deal with us".

" I know, well we should get back the twins and Hunny and Mori Sempi will want to see her and we should wake up Ranka". Kyoya says before he and Tamaki walk back to the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hope

At six in the morning, Kyoya began to wake up, "ahh my back" he says while looking around the waiting room seeing the twins leaning on each other on the couch and Mori Sempi on a chair with Hunny Sempi on his lap holding Usa-Chan and suprisingly Ranka and Tamaki sleeping next to each other with a blanket around both of them, " I should talk to someone about getting better chairs in here, my back it aching" he thinks as he walks twards Haruhi's room to see how she is doing, he opens the door, to see Haruhi, in bed with her daughter, learning how to properly breast feed her new daughter.

"Oh sorry i will come back when your done" Kyoya says as the heat rises in his face and turns to walk out the door.

"No it ok Kyoya, im almost done, just come in"

"Sure" Kyoya says nervously as he walks in and trying to look away as the heat continued to rise in his face until he was tomato red.

"You can turn around now" Haruhi says while closing her hospital gown and begin to burp her daughter as Kyoya turns around.

"How are you doing"

"Fine just a little tired", Haruhi yauhs as her daughter burps as she begins to rock her to sleep.

"She really is beautiful Haruhi, just like her mother" Kyoya says taking Haruhi's hand.

"Thanks Kyoya, do you want to hold her"

"No it ok, you should hold her, she needs her mother"

"Its ok shes alseep, just support her head and dont drop her" Haruhi says placing her in kyoya's arms.

Kyoya looks at the baby in his arms and wipes his eyes to prevent tears of joy from falling down his face. "This feels incredible...have you thought of a name".

"Ive already desided, I named her Nozomi"

"Why Nozomi"

Looking at Nozomi, smiling " It means Hope, when i was scared, missing you guys, thats what she gave me hope, if it werent for her i dont think i would have lasted as long as i did and i never would have seen you again" Haruhi says wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"Haruhi he did you say m.." before being cut off as Ranka and the rest off the club walked into the room.

"Oh my daughter, were is my grandaughter i must see her" both Tamaki and Ranka yelled out, causing Nozomi to wake up and cry.

"wow, brother i thought we were the only ones who could do that" Hikaru laughed, as Ranka threw Tamkai across the room".

"I know, now that i see it, it is kind of creepy", Kaoru said.

"Stay away from my grandaughter you filthy half breed" Ranka yelled at Tamaki as he moped in the corner.

"Dad, Sempi shut up you woke Nozomi", Haruhi said taking her from Kyoya, trying to rocking her back to sleep.

" Im sorry daughter, can i hold my grandaughter" Tamaki says

"No" Haruhi responds

"But why Mommy was when we walked in"

" I can trust Kyoya with her, but knowing you you would hold her to hard or drop her"

"Ha stupid Tono" the twins say as they pick on him

"Why is daughter so mean to daddy" Tamaki says still sulking.

"For the last time sempi, im not your daughter and Nozomi is not your grandaughter" Haruhi says as she finally gets Nozomi, back to sleep.

"Haru-Chan, Nozo-Chan is so cute can i hold her" Hunny says running twords the bed.

"Sure Sempi, just be careful ok" Haruhi says passing her to Hunny, while Mori stands near to make sure nothing happens.

"So Haruhi, when do you think you will be out of here" Ranka says as he sits next to Hunny looking down at Nozomi, rubbing her puggy cheacks.

"The doctor says we can both go home by the end of the mounth and then i will start looking for a place" Haruhi says

"Oh daughter that is great, that leaves us plenty of time left in the school break to have family fun time" Tamaki says as he huggs Haruhi, causing Nozomi to cry again.

"Sempi, get off me you woke her up again" Haruhi says throwing Tamaki off and taking Nozomi rocking her again.

Sending Tamaki back to his corner muttering "daughter and grandaughter are so cold"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Checking Out And Suprises

At the end of the mounth, Kyoya came to pick Haruhi And Nozomi up and check them out of the hospital, once everything was done, they left, but as they headed twords the limo, when a group of paparatzi surounded them.

"Otori-San is it true you have been here every day, since Ms. Fujioka was found"

"What is your connection to her Otori-San"

"Are you the child's father"

Soon Nozomi began to cry, as the reporters continued to ask questions as Kyoya pushed them out of the way "get out of the way" Kyoya says.

"Ms. Fujioka, what did they do to you, during your captivity" one of the reporters says

"Leave her alone and I already told you get out of the way" Kyoya says puching the reporter, as the finally get into the limo as Haruhi tries to calm Nozomi.

"Its ok Nozomi it ok, mommys here" Haruhi says rocking her, but unable to calm her.

"Give her to me" Kyoya says and begins to rocks her, and soon begins singing to her.

"Hushabye, Hushabye, My Good Baby, Sleep!

Where Did My Boy's Baby-Sitter Go?

Beyond The Mountain, Back To Her Home

As A Souvenir From Her Home, What Did You Get?

A Toy Drum And A Sho Flute"

Listening to Kyoya sing she began to stare at him and think "Kyoya is incredable, hes so good with Nozomi any girl would be happy to have him", realising what she just thought a blush came to Haruhi's face, "What, What am i thinking Kyoya, is Kyoya,hes my friend, even if he did have feelings for me, what guy would want a girl with a baby, that would only ruin Kyoya plans anyway", she thinks.

Soon Nozomi was asleep and Kyoya returned her to Haruhi, "Thanks Kyoya, that song was great, were did you learn it", Haruhi says.

"Its a song my mother use to sing to me before she died"

"Its beautiful, thanks, so where is my dad and everyone else"

"They were busy, you will see them soon"

"Where are we going Kyoya, this isnt the way to the apartment were are we going"

"You will see in a moment, we are here now, well lets get going" Kyoya says with a smile, as he took Haruhi's hand leading her to a building, soon they were and outside a room, pulling out keys and opening the door.

"What are we doing here Kyoya, i need to get home and get dinner ready for .." She was cut off as Kyoya turned on the lights to reveal a fully furnished apartment twice the size of her old one as her friends and father jump out.

"Suprise" they yell, waking Nozomi.

"What, What is this" Haruhi says quickly getting Nozomi back to sleep.

"Its your house worming party, what else could it be" the twins say hugging her.

"Yeah Haru-Chan, we have been setting this up all day, do you and Nozo-Chan want some cake i brought Chocolate and Strawberry", Hunny says bringing two slices of cake to them.

"Sure Hunny, i will have some cake, but Nozomi cant eat that yet, but wait, what do you mean house worming, i havent even started looking for a place yet".

"Kyoya found it for you all your stuff is already here and thats not all come in here" Tamaki said, taking her to a hall way and opening a door to reveal a nursary, with everything she will need.

"Thank you guys, but you didnt have to do this, i could hsvr boughten this stuff by myself" Haruhi says placeing Nozomi in the crib to sleep.

"No need to thank us Haruhi, Kyoya was the one who bought all of this" Hikaru said

"Kyoya you bought this" haruhi said

"No need to thank me Haruhi, it was my pleaser" Kyoya said before Haruhi walked to him kissing him on the cheack.

"Thanks Kyoya, well we should let Nozomi sleep", Haruhi said smilling walking out the room as everyone fallowed, but Kyoya who kissed Nozomi on her head before leaving.

Once every one was in the living room they ate cake, and talked about there plans on what to do for the rest of the break, after a few hours everyone left, except Kyoya who helped Haruhi clean up, when they heared Nozomi cry.

" I guess, i should go feed her, do you mind finishing up Kyoya", Haruhi says walking to the nursary.

"No problem im almost done anyway" he said washing the dishes, then picking up the remaining trash, then begins to get ready to leave when he notices storm clouds outside the window, "Haruhi would you like me to stay it looks like a storm is coming.

"No its ok im almost done and i should be asleep before..." she is cut off by thunder clap, causing her to scream and Nozomi cry.

Kyoya ran to the nurseary, opening the door to see a shirtless Haruhi, holding Nozomi tight, shaking, Kyoya went to her rapping her in a blanket and carying her and Nozomi to Haruhi's bed room laying in bed holding her "Its ok Haruhi, its ok" he says softly begining to sing the song again to calm Nozomi, who was soon asleep.

"Thanks for being here Kyoya i dont think i would be able to handle all this without your help" she says looking up at him noticing there lips are very close to gether, when another thunder clap happens causing her to hold onto him tighter.

Kyoya looks down at her as he notices there closeness, then placing a kiss on her lips "I love you Haruhi, ive always loved you ever since i saw you my last year of middle school, getting ready to take the entrence exam.

"I love you to Kyoya"

"You do"

"Yes ever since you found me you have been there for me, helping me taking care of Nozomi, i guess at one point i fell in love"

Soon they both fell alseep, holding each other with Nozomi in between them keeping her warm.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Haruhi woke up the next morning, to no one in bed with her, soon she got out of bed, put on a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen to find Kyoya cooking,

"Hey Kyoya weres Nozomi" Haruhi said

"I put her in her crib, sit down breakfust is almost done" he said flipping a pan cake.

She sat down and soon Kyoya came over with two plates of pan cakes, baken and sausage, "Kyoya you know how to cook", Haruhi said suprised.

"Yes, its a skill i rarly use, but you can never be to prepared" he said taking a bite out of his sausage.

After that they did not talk, its not that they didnt want to talk, its that they didnt need to talk, it was a comfertible silence and it continued until near the end of the meal, when they heared Nozomi wake up and Haruhi went to get her, as Kyoya washed the dishes, then Haruhi spoke up.

"Kyoya"

"Yes"

Haruhi went over to him while holding Nozomi, "Are you sure you want this" She said looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean" Kyoya said lifting Haruhi's chin to look at him.

"I mean this Kyoya, me and Nozomi, I love you, but i know you have plans and i dont want us getting in your way and" she was cut off by Kyoya placing a kiss on her lip.

"Im sure Haruhi I love you both and nothing will change that and dont worry you could never get in the way of my plans, you are my plan, because i know i would be forever lost without you" Kyoya said hugging her.

They spent the rest of the day together with Nozomi watching cartoons with her and reading her Doctor Seuss books, until the sun went down and it was time for Kyoya to go home.

"I could stay if you want, i really dont mind"

"No its ok, you have work to get done anyway"

"Ok then, but how about we go out tommarow?"

"Tommarow, but what about Nozomi, I havent found a baby sitter or something yet"

"Bring her, I already know where we can go where we can all have plenty of fun" Kyoya says smilling.

"Ok sure, what time"

" Be ready by noon", he then kisses Nozomi's head then leans in to kiss Haruhi, they stay like that for nearly a minute before breaking apart, "I love you".

"I love you to" Haruhi says, before biving him one last kiss, as Kyoya then walks away, leaving Haruhi smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Date

The next morning Haruhi woke up excited, soon she maid herself breaktfust and fed Nozomi and gave her a bath, then put her down for a nap as she showered, then got Nozomi and herself ready for the day and soon Kyoya showed up at the door.

" Hey Kyoya were ready, do you want some tea before we go" Haruhi said

Kyoya said nothing, seeing her, he was speechless she was wearing light blue sun dress with a thin jacket, holding Nozomi, she looked beutiful, then regaining his composer " ah no thanks, we should get going i already have our day planned out".

Haruhi put Nozomi, in a stroler and they walked to the elevator, "So where are we going" she said as they waited for the elevator to land on the first foor.

The doors opened, "You will just have to wait and find out" he said giving her his shodow king smirk.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at this, "what ever, lets just get going already" she said pushing the stroller, "where's your car".

"I didnt bring one i had Tachibana drop me off, where only two blocks away from where were going, so i thought we could use the time to talk", he said leading her down the street.

"So Kyoya, what are we going to do when we go back to school".

"what do you mean, im sure you will be able to find someone to take care of Nozomi and mabe you could bring her with you to club, once in a while".

"but what about the students, they know what happen, i dont know if i can deal with people questioning me about everything and Nozomi".

"It will be ok, the club and i will help you and make sure nothing happens" Kyoya says hugging her.

"Thanks" she said kissing his cheak.

They continued walking until they reached a fair, "Well it looks like were here" Kyoya said.

"A fair really, this really doesnt look like your kind of thing" Haruhi says.

"Ive never been to one before, theres a first time for everything i supose".

" I guess so, come on then lets go inside".

"Wait, pick up Nozomi" Kyoya said pulling something out of his jacket.

"Ok", she says picking Nozomi up from the stroller then looking up, but before she could say something there was a flash.

"Nozomi's first outing, i thought you could start a baby book and maybe we could get some pictures for the club".

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the last few words and put Nozomi back in her stroller and walked into the the fair holding hands.

**HOST Club Point Of View:**

Tamaki and the club were at the fair watching Haruhi, Kyoya and Nozomi walking around playing games, if any stranger saw them they would probably think they are a family on an outing together.

"Do you see them Haruhi and Nozomi look so cute" Tamaki said

"Yeah, Haru-Chan looks like a princess, dont you think Takashi" Hunny said while eating a double scoop Chocolate ice cream cone.

"Yeah" was mori's only responce.

"Yeah they both look really happy with him" Hikaru said sadly as he watches them sit at a table, while Kyoya holds Nozomi, feeding her smashed peices of bananna as she giggled.

"Hikaru are you alright" Kaoru said as he held his brothers hand to conforting him.

"Yeah I just wish that could be me, but as long as Haruhi and Nozomi are happy thats all that matters" Hikaru said letting go of his brothers hand and turning to the exit. "We should go, let them have there time together".

"But i want to spend time with my two precias angels, and they spent all yesterday together already.", Tamaki said

"We can spend the rest of break with them Tono, now come on, there having there family time" Hikaru said, they then left the park

**Haruhi's Point Of View:**

It was getting dark, so Kyoya called his driver to pick them up, as they got back to her apartment, Haruhi and Nozomi fell asleep so Kyoya carried them up placed Haruhi in her bed kissing her head and then placing Nozomi in her crib.

"You know your lucky to have a mommy that loves you very much, and know i love you and no matter what happens i will always love you" Kyoya wispers to Nozomi as she sleeps then kisses her head, then a few minutes later leaving, but not before leaving something on the table for Haruhi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Beach

The next morning Haruhi woke up, to the sound of her cell phone.

"what time is it", checking her phone reading 5:00 A.M., then answering it, "What do you want baka, its five in the morning", she said

"Haruhi, how is that anyway talk to you beloved father" Tamaki said

"How many times do I have to tell you Tamaki, your not my father and stop calling people so early in the morning"

"Daughter is so crule" Tamaki says sulking in the corner of his room.

"What do you want Sempi" she said, rubbing her head.

Returning to his excited self, he said "I was thinking we could spend the week at Kyoya's beach house, its been so long since we all spent time together as a family"

"We saw each other two days ago and I dont want to take Nozomi to far away to soon"

"But daughter, we need to spend as much time as possible together and be a happy family", Tamaki said pouting.

"No Tamaki, im tired and im going back to bed"

"Daughter is so mean"

"Fine, just let me get Nozomi ready and eat" she said hanging up.

Haruhi soon got up and was feeding Nozomi, when she noticed something on her kitchen, she put Nozomi, down and went over to it and noticed a note it said

"Haruhi, heres a little suprise for you, turn it on theres also a little something extra i think you will like, love Kyoya"

Haruhi opened the box to reveal a new lap top, she turned it on to see a picture of her, Nozomi and Kyoya together from the day before, she smiled, then logged into her email and notices a messege from Kyoya.

**To:Haruhi**

**From:Kyoya**

**Messege: Good morning**

**To:Kyoya**

**From:Haruhi**

**Messege: Good morning, how did you know i was up**

**To:Haruhi**

**From:Kyoya**

**Messege: I was notified when you turned it on, so your going with us to the beach**

**To:Kyoya**

**From:Haruhi**

**Messege: Yeah Tamaki talked me into it**

**To:Haruhi**

**From: Kyoya**

**Messege: I'll pick you up in a few minutes are you ready**

**To:Kyoya**

**From:Haruhi**

**Messege: Yeah, I just need to change Nozomi and get her ready, bye Love you.**

**To:Haruhi**

**From: Kyoya**

**Messege: Love you too**

Haruhi soon got Nozomi ready and packed there bags for the week, Kyoya was there soon and led her down stairs to the limo, when they entered the hosts where waiting for them and she sat down between Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Haru-Chan i missed you so much", Hunny said giving Haruhi a hug.

"I missed you to Hunny" Haruhi said.

"So when do we get to play with our new toy" the twins said

"You devils stay away from my precius angels" Tamaki said

"Me and my daughter are no your toys" Haruhi said rolling her eyes

"Ahh brother i think she jeaulus of her new toy" Hikaru said looking at Kaoru

"I Think she is dear brother" Kaoru

"Dont worry Haruhi you will always be our number one toy" the twins say hugging her from both sides as she rolls her eyes.

Soon they were at the beach house, they changed into there bathing suits and go to the beach, Tamaki and the twins were playing in the water, while Haruhi, Nozomi, Kyoya and Hunny and Mori were building a sand castle.

"Hey Haru-Chan you want to go look for shell fish again" Hunny said.

"I would love to Hunny Sempi but i can leave Nozomi alone" Haruhi says looking at Nozomi playing in the sand.

"Its ok Takashi will watch her, right Takashi" Hunny said

"I dont know, im not sure if i should be away from her yet" Haruhi said

"Its ok i will watch her" Mori says putting his hand in Haruhi's hair ruffling it.

" Ok", she walked over to Nozomi and picked her up placing her in Mori's arm, "Mommy will be back in a little bit, be good for Mori ok" She says placing a kiss on her cheak, then giving Kyoya a kiss.

As she looked for shell fish, but could not stop thinking of Nozomi and Kyoya, "Im so lucky, Kyoya, he is so good with Nozomi, but do i really love him, I mean I care about him and i do have feelings for him, but is it love when we spend time together its always with Nozomi and when i think about him, it always comes back in some way to Nozomi or when he rescued me, maybe im just projecting my gradatude onto him and that really not fare to him or Nozomi, I think i may need to brake it off, i will wait till the end of the week, no point in waisting everyones fun" she thought and before she knew it, it was getting dark she headed back to the house where everyone was waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Last Night

For the rest of the week they all had there chance to play with Nozomi, but Haruhi was noticably distant from Kyoya, so on the day before they were set to leave, Haruhi was giving Nozomi a bath when she heared a nock on her door, she opened the door to see Kyoya.

"Oh hay Kyoya i was just giving Nozomi her bath, what do you want"

"Well I was thinking we really havent been spending time together this week so i was thinking we should go out tonight"

"Oh I cant I Just finished cleaning Nozomi and i think shes getting sleepy" Haruhi said still trying to avoyed him.

"I was thinking it could just be the two of us, we havent gotten to do that since we started going out"

"What about Nozomi, she cant be left on her own"

"Dont worry, Tamaki said he would watch her, and i brought something for you to wear if you dont mind" Kyoya said pullting out a package and handing it to her.

"Ok thanks Kyoya" she says before closing the door, not able to think of a reason they couldnt go out, placing the package on the bed, then went back to the bathroom, lifting Nozomi out of the bath, then putting her into her pajamas before taking her to her room beside hers conncected by a door and placing her in a crib then kissing her.

Haruhi went back to her room and opened the package, seeing a beautiful light blue spaghetti strap dress, she lifted it up the dress, going to a mirror, placing it over the front of her body, it complimented her well,Soon she got dressed and walked out of her room to find Tamaki and Kyoya sitting in the living room, Kyoya was wearing a nice black button up and black jeans.

"You look nice" Haruhi said blushing

"So do you, we should get going thanks again Tamaki" Kyoya says shaking his hand.

"No problem, all i want is for Haruhi to be happy" Tamaki says

"Thanks" Haruhi said kissing Tamaki on the cheak.

Haruhi and Kyoya walked down the street until they reached a small cafe, they sat down and ordered there food.

As they talked Haruhi couldnt help but smile, she really did enjoy her time alone with Kyoya, "Maybe i do love him, were not even talking about Nozomi and i cant help but smile or maybe im just over thinking this, we were friends before we got together and i enjoyed his company" Haruhi thought as they ate.

After eating they took a walk down the beach, Haruhi took off her shoes and felt the cold wet sand on her feet as they walked hand in hand.

"Its a beautiful isnt it" Kyoya says

"Yeah it is" Haruhi says looking at the water as it refects the light of the full moon.

"I wasnt talking about the water" Kyoya says before bending down, placing a kiss on Haruhi's lips.

"I should pull away this is just going to make tommarow so much harder" Haruhi thought, but found herself not pulling away, but leaning for in as the kiss intensified before they had to pull away for air.

"We should get back im sure Tamaki's asleep by now" Kyoya said.

Soon they returned to the house to find Tamaki asleep on the couch, Haruhi put a blanket on him and then they both went to check on Nozomi, they found her asleep in her crib holding the bear Kyoya won for her at the fair on their first date, they both kissed her and walked to Haruhi's room.

"Kyoya I have to tell you something" Haruhi said still unsure if she wanted to tell him anymore.

"Wait one second", Kyoya said as soft music began to play, "May i have this dance".

"Sure" Haruhi smiled taking his hand in hers as they moved across the room, soon falling on the bed laughing.

Soon they began to kiss each other, Haruhi took off Kyoyas shirt, but Kyoya soon stopped.

"Haruhi whats wrong why are you crying" Kyoya said

"What" Haruhi says as she touches her face not realising tears were coming from her eyes and she was shaking, she moved to the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets, soon the shaking stopped and she began crying "Im sorry Kyoya"

Kyoya got up and held her in her arms "Its ok, its ok, you went threw a terrible thing with no one to help you, you just need time to recover" Kyoys says wipping the tears away, "Nothing needs to happen until your ready" he says laying her down in bed, "I will leave if you want".

"No, you could stay"

"Are you sure"

"Yes,please"

Kyoya took off his shoes and walked to the other side of the bed and held Haruhi in his arms and wispered to her "I love you".

"I love you too" she said as she held his hand, this time she ment it she was sure of it now, beacuse that was the night she truly fell in love with Kyoya Otori.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: True Love

The next morning Haruhi woke up in Kyoya's arms, she turned around to look at him, he looked so peiceful in his sleep, she could never believe the stories she was told of "The Low Blood Presure Demon Lord", she stroked his hair and placed a kiss on his lips, causing his eyes to slowly open.

"Hey"Haruhi sais smiling at him.

"Hey" Kyoya said as he pulled her closer into him, "How you sleep".

"Good, what about you"

"Good, but latly, ive prefered being awake" he says then kissed her, they layed there for a few minutes, until Haruhi heared Nozomi cry.

"Kyoya, I need to get up, Nozomi's crying, I need to feed her", Haruhi says as she trys to get out of Kyoyas grip, while he kisses her neck.

"I dont hear anything" Kyoya says as he pulls her in closer to him.

"You would hear if you stopped kissing me and paid attention", she says as she finally gets out of gripp, then walks to Nozomi's room.

Haruhi picks her, sits in a rocking chair and begins to breast feed her as she hums the luliby, that Kyoya had sung before.

Kyoya soon walked into the room, nealing down next to Haruhi, giving Nozomi a kiss, "You really are an incredible girl Haruhi" He says as he puts his hand on her sholder.

"Its not like im doing anything, any other woman hasnt done" Haruhi says as she pulls her shirt back up and begins to burp Nozomi.

"That may be true, but you have done so much more than that, getting into Ouran, keeping your grades up, what you went threw, but you still move on, not that many people would be able to do all that and still and still be standing, and your also the only woman who has me" Kyoya said.

"I guess your right, no one else has you" Haruhi says kissing him.

They soon walked into the living room were they saw the rest of the host club talking, while Tamaki made breakfust.

"Hey guys, Tamaki you didnt have to make breafust i would have" Haruhi says as she goes over to the kitchen and makes coffe for her and Kyoya.

"It was my pleaser dear daughter, come sit down, ive made a traditional american commoner breakfust", Tamaki said as he placed a plate of Pancakes, eggs, sausage and backon.

"Sempi, you can cook"

"Of course, my mother taught by my mother when i visited her after the Ouran Fair" Tamaki said placing the other plates at the table, soon everyone sat down and began to eat.

"Wo boss this is actually pritty good" Hikaru said as he ate.

"Yeah Tama-Chan its so yummy" hunny said eating his pancakes in 5 seconds.

"What do you think Kyoya" Tamaki said sitting in between Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Its ok i guess" Kyoya said not really paying attention, sending Tamaki to his corner.

"Why is mommy so mean"

"Kyoya" Haruhi says rolling her eyes.

"Fine, Tamaki the pancakes were great, now get out of the corner and finish your breaktfust, my car is going to pick us up in two hours and we still need to pack" Kyoya says

"Oh mommy i knew you werent so cold"Tamaki said hugging Kyoya

"Get of me"Kyoya yelled sending Tamaki back to the corner

Soon they finished breakfust and was dropping Haruhi off.

"Would you like some tea before you go" Haruhi said as they entered the house.

"Thanks, but i cant, i promised Tamaki I would go over to his place and start planning the club activites for the new term" Kyoya says walking to the door.

"Ok bye, I love you" Haruhi said giving him a kiss.

"If you want i could stay Tamaki could handle it" Kyoya said smiling

"No, go, hes your best friend, and anyway if you dont we will have to deal with him next time we see him"

"Ok bye, I love you" Kyoya said kissing Haruhi, then leaving back to his limo back to Tamaki's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Back To School

Two weeks after the trip to the beach it was time to go back to school, with the help of Kyoya, Haruhi was able to find a baby sitter for Nozomi during the day and catch up on her school work.

On the first day of school Kyoya picked Haruhi up from her apartment and dropped Nozomi off, during the hole ride Haruhi was holding onto Kyoyas hand tightly, they walked into school, hand in hand, everywhere they walked Haruhi could see looks off sadness and pity directed at her, they all knew what happened, it was all over the knews, what would you expect would happen if the honor student of the prestigues Ouran Acedemy, It soon became to much for Haruhi.

"I need to use the restroom" Haruhi said as she let go of Kyoya's hand and ran into the girls bathroom, not giving Kyoya time to respond.

Kyoya waited for her outside the bathroom, she did not come out, the bell rang and she still did not come out, Kyoya continued to wait, ten minutes after the bell rang, Kyoya desided to see if something was wrong and opened the door, and walked in.

"Haruhi, is something wrong" Kyoya said nocking on the stoll door.

"No, im fine, just go to class i will be out of here in a few minutes" Haruhi said with a slite wimper in her voice.

"Haruhi open up, its ok to be scared" Kyoya says as he trys to open the door.

"Im not scared, i just need some time before i go to class" Haruhi said

"Haruhi please open the door, we can talk about this, please" Kyoya says

Haruhi didnt respond, Kyoya just stood there until he heared the door unlock and then opened it, Haruhi was sitting on the toylet with the seat down, holding her legs to her chest, shaking, " I dont know if i can do this Kyoya, I cant stand all there looks of pitty, im just not strong enough anymore" Haruhi says as Kyoya holds her.

"Yes you can, your the strongest person i know" Kyoya says as he rubs the back of her head holding her now long hair, then pulls her off the toylet and leads her out of the bathtroom, "If you want i could have my drive pick you up and you can try coming back again when your ready".

"No, its ok, if i dont do this now i will never do it, thanks for getting me out of there, probably would have been in there all day if it werent for you" Haruhi says

"No need to thank me, come on i will walk you to class" Kyoya says

Soon they were outside Haruhi's class room, "Thanks for walking me here" Haruhi said

"No problem, i will be back in time to walk you to your next class" Kyoya says giving her a kiss, "I love you".

"I love you to", Haruhi then walks into her class, Kyoya watches her sit down inbetween the twins before heading to his own class.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back To The Club

Kyoya walked Haruhi to each of her classes, while the twins helped to make sure no boys got to close to Haruhi or if anyone started asking her questions that made her uncomfortable and at lunch they ate together. Soon School was over and Kyoya and Haruhi made there way to the club.

Things seemed prity normal, Tamaki was charming girls with his princely act, girls were squealing with joy at the twins brotherly love act, Hunny was eating cake with Mori and his customers, Kyoya was on his lap top, doing busness and getting things ready for tommarow, while Haruhi was no longer taking male customers was talking to girls about there day and what they did over the summer and if Haruhi would ever bring Nozomi, everything was fine until near the end of club hours when one girl asked Haruhi the question she was fearing all day.

"Haruhi what was it like where they took you" the girl asked

"Ah, well, ah" Haruhi said getting nervious

"Why would you ask her that, its probably still hard to talk about it" another girl said

"Thats why I asked if she talks about it it might make her feel better" the girl said

Kyoya looked over to Haruhi, seeing begin to shake, "Im sorry ladys but club hours are almost over and Haruhi needs to be getting home to Nozomi" Kyoya said as he began to lead the girls out then went back to Haruhi as she calmed down.

"Are you ok" Hikaru said as he sat next to haruhi taking her hand as she stopped shaking.

"Yeah, i expected it to happen soomer or later, but still I guess nothing could prepare me for that" Haruhi said

"were sorry we let that happen Haru-Chan we should have never let that happen" Hunny said sadly

"Its ok, theres nothing you could have done" Haruhi said standing up taking the dishes over to the sink.

"Dont worry Haruhi, i will take care of that why dont you just get home, Nozomi must miss you" Tamaki said taking the tray from her.

"Thanks Tamaki" Haruhi said walking back to the couch and picking up her book bag.

"Haruhi lets get going im not going to be able to stay I have an important meeting in an hour" Kyoya said

"Ok Kyoya, bye guys" Haruhi said as she and Kyoya left.

They picked up Nozomi from her baby sitter and droped Haruhi off at her apartment giving her a kiss, before driving off.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Meeting

Kyoya's limo drove up to Ranaka's apartment, once he got out and knocked on the door and soon Ranka opened up.

"Oh Kyoya, your finally here, come in, come inm you look wonderful" Ranka says, pulling Kyoya into the apartment.

"So do you, Ranka" Kyoya said fixing his glasses.

"Oh your so kind, so what did you want to meet with me on" Ranka said as he walked over to the kitchen and began to brew some tea.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pictures of Haruhi when she was younger, that i could use for the club, possibly some from ages four to eleven, if you dont mind" Kyoya said as Ranka handed him a cup of tea, it wasnt that good, not like Haruhi makes it but he wouldnt say anything.

"Oh its perfectly alright as long as you get them back to me when your done" Ranka said as he walked over to a book shelf, pulling out a photo book labled Haruhi's Childhood, placing it on the table and opening it up, revealing many different photo's of Haruhi, from the day she was born, to the day she graduated elementry school.

"This one is from her fifth birthday" Ranka said as he showed Kyoya the picture, Haruhi was at the table, surrounded by her friends getting ready to blow out the candles, "That was one of the few times I was able to get her to wear a dress"

"This one is from when she was three and we took her to the park", the picture had Haruhi with her mom being pushed on a swing.

"This was when she was nine, when i was following her at the super market", it showed Haruhi paying for the food, "I almost got arrested that day, Haruhi was so embarrassed, she wouldnt talk to me for a week".

"Thanks Ranka i think i have all i need" Kyoya said as he took the photo and closed the book, as he handed it back to Ranka a picture fell out, he picked it up, seeing Kotoko holding a sleeping Haruhi in her arms as a baby "Whats this".

"Oh thats the first picture we took of Haruhi when she was born, its my favorit" Ranka says.

"Its beautiful, would you mind if I barowed it, a copy would make a good present for Haruhi" Kyoya said

"Sure, anything for my little girl" Ranka said wipping his eyes, before tears could come out from remembering all the good times they had together.

"Ranka as you know me and Haruhi have been going out for a while now" Kyoya said while putting the pictures in his brief casr.

"Yes Haruhi has told me a little about it when she visits me" Ranka said sipping his tea, "from what i can tell you have taken good care of my daughter and grandaughter".

"Yes i love them both very much and i will be graduating soon and there's something i want to do, before i enter college".

"What is it Kyoya"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Graduation

Two mounths after his meeting with Ranka it was time for Kyoya and Tamaki to graduate, the hole club was there and were happy, Haruhi sat inbetween the twins with Nozomi in her lap, while Mori stood up with Hunny on his back.

"Hey Haruhi, whats going to happen between you and Kyoya, with him going to college and all" Hikaru said

"What do you mean, its not like he is going across the country or anything, hes still going to Ouran, just the college building", Haruhi said

"Yeah, but he wont be able to walk you to class next year" Kaoru said

"Dont worry if you drift apart you will always have us" The twins joke as the hug onto her sides as Nozomi looks up at them cunfused.

"Idiots" Haruhi muttered.

Soon Kyoya went up and gave a speech, it wasnt to long like most speeches where the drag it on, until people get bord and dont even remember what the speech was about, but it wasnt to short, where he wouldnt get the point across, it was just perfect, he was able to get his point across without over complicating it.

Soon both Kyoya and Tamaki were given there diplomas and they walked off stage, all the other students reseaved theres and soon the cerimony was over and the host club left to there homes to get ready for dinner that night, Kyoya dropped off Haruhi and Nozomi, before returning to his home to get ready.

Haruhi walked into her apartment and took a quick shower, then gave Nozomi a bath, when she was finishes there was a phone call.

"Hello" Haruhi says

"Its Kyoya, i will be leaving to go pick you up soon, you should start getting ready" Kyoya said in a slitly angry mood as he then hung up.

"Wonder whats wrong with him" Haruhi thought as she lifted Nozomi out of the tub and dried her off, walking into her room, Haruhi saw two boxes on the bed and a note it said

"Haruhi heres something i had the twins make for you and Nozomi for dinner tonight, love Kyoya"

Haruhi opened the small package to find a small red dress, with black flower design stiched threw it, with ruffles on the short sleeve and a bow on the back, "Your first Hitachin original" Haruhi said with a smile, then put it on Nozomi, the dress reached just below her knee, she looked adorible and Haruhi knew it would cause Tamaki to rank about how cute she looked, then she opened the second box to reveal a sleevless red dress with a black rose petal design going down it, it reached just above her knee and they complimented each other nicely.

Soon the limo was outside and Kyoya did not exit, so Haruhi carried Nozomi down to the limo, the driver opened the door and the entered to see Kyoya sitting there with a dark oura around him.

"Hey, why didnt you come up" Haruhi said

"I dont need to go up every time do i" Kyoya muttered.

"I guess not, whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Hey Nozomi why dont you thank Kyoya for your pritty dress" Haruhi said looking down at her daughter in an attempt to get Kyoya out of this mood he was in, Nozomi crawled on the seats, over to Kyoya's lap and places a kiss on his cheak, she stood there waiting for her kiss, she kissed him again, but Kyoya would not kiss her back.

"Haruhi would you get your daughter off me"

Angry at this Haruhi gave him a glare and lifted Nozomi off his lap, causing Nozomi to cry, "Its ok the demon wont hurt you" Haruhi said patting her back as he stared angrily at Kyoya.

Kyoya regreted what he had said and he regreted not kissing Nozomi and making her cry, he was just so angry at his father for what had just happened, the rest of the ride was silent until they reached the resturant.

**Kyoya's Point Of View:**

Kyoya had arrived at his house and put on his tux, which was picked by his sister Fuyumi, he looked good, as he was about to leave and pick up Haruhi, when the maid informed him that his father wanted to see him, he walked to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Yoshio said

"Hello, father I hope this doesnt take long i have plans and i need to get going" Kyoya said

"I havent seen you in mounths, while you fooled around and that is all you have to say" Yoshio said with anger in his voice.

" I really wouldnt call it wasting my time, all my work is done and i graduated at the top of my class" Kyoya said

"Then what do you call this" Yoshio said as he threw a stack of tabloides on his dest.

Kyoya went over to it and saw, they were all from the last few mounths, they all had pictures of him, Haruhi and Nozomi together and one of when Kyoya hit the reporter, they all had headlines like Otori has basterd child with commoner woman, it made him angry.

"Off all the people i have chosen as possible wife's you choose this commoner filth" Yoshio says as his voice grows lowder with anger.

"Dont say that about her, you have no idea what she has been threw" Kyoya says clenching his fist.

"I know what she has been threw, you think i dont remember her, that Fujioka girl who yelled at me at the fair, she is very brave i give you that and there was a time i considered her as a possible wife of yours, but now she is worthless, she could no longer be fit to be an Otori, Now you will stop seeing this girl or you will never inherit my empire, she will only hold you back" Yoshio said

"No"

"What did you just say"

"I said no, I already own one of our companys and could leave here at anytime, if you want to give me your empire that is fine, but you will not controll me anymore and if" he was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Get out of my site, i suggest you think this over, now leave my site, before you anger me further". Yoshi said.

Kyoya left the room and left in his limo to pick Haruhi and Nozomi, still angry for what just happened.

**Normal Point Of View:**

At dinner everyone was talking but Haruhi refused to look at Kyoya and had Nozomi on her other side away from him, near the end of dinner Kyoya spoke up.

"Haruhi would you like to go outside for a minute" Kyoya said holding his hand out to her.

"No im cleaning Nozomi", Haruhi said wipping Nozomi's dirty face.

"Its ok Haru-Chan, me and Takashi will watch her" Hunny said

"No, i would rather do it myself" she said before being pulled out the door by Kyoya.

"What the hell i said no" Haruhi yelled once they where outside.

"I wanted to talk to you about something important" Kyoya said making sure not to raise his voice.

"Talk, we could have talked in the limo when you were ignoring us, you wouldnt even kiss Nozomi, all she was trying to do was thank you" Haruhi continued to yell.

"Im sorry about that i was just angry" Kyoya said

"You should be saying sorry to her, You made her cry, she loves you and you just treated her like she was just some trash you found on the street" Haruhi said turning away from him.

"Im sorry, i know nothing excuses the way i was acting, but you know i love you and Nozomi, and i would never do anything to hurt you" he says hugging her from behind.

"You have a funny way of showing it" she said bitterly

"If you dont want me here anymore i will leave" he said letting go of her.

"Kyoya no" Haruhi says she turns around seeing Kyoya on his knee.

"You havent answered, will you have me in your life, i love you and Nozomi as if she was my own flesh and blood, will you marry me" Kyoya says as he opens the small case in his hand to reveal a gold ring with a ruby in the middle.

"I want to say yes, but i dont know, only if Nozomi forgives you" Haruhi says, they then walk back to the private room, while Kyoya puts the ring into his pocket and see Nozomi crawl over to them, Kyoya picks her up and he begins to hit him.

"Nozomi stop" Haruhi says grabbing her hand.

"No its ok, i deserve it, im sorry Nozomi, if you dont want me here anymore i will leave" Kyoya says placing a piss on her cheak.

Nozomi soon puts a kiss on Kyoya's cheak and puts her small arms around his neck and says "Dadda"

"What" Kyoya says suprised.

"Did she just say what i thought she did" Haruhi said.

"Dadda, she just called me dadda", Kyoya said hugging Haruhi and Nozomi and tears of joy filled his eyes.

"What Nozomi said her first word" the twins said.

"wow Nozo-Chan spoke what she say".

"Dadda she called me Dadda" Kyoya said

"Can you say Hunny Nozo-chan, Hunny" Hunny said taking her from Kyoya

"Hun" is all she was able to say.

"Can you say Takashi" Hunny says

"Mor" she says

"Can you say Hikaru and Kaoru" the twins say going to her

"Hik" she says pointing at Hikaru, "Kao" She says pointing at Kaoru.

"Wow, she really is her daughter if she can already do that" the twins say

"What about grandaddy Nozomi, can you say Nozomi" Tamaki said

"Baka" She says not knowing what it means, sending Tamaki to the corner.

"Hikaru, Kaoru if you keep saying stuff like that when shes around you cant come over anymore" Haruhi yelled at them.

"That words a no no got it Nozo-Chan" Hunny says

"Tama" she says

"It may not be grandaddy, but its a start" Tamaki says hugging her.

"Mamma" says out reaching for Haruhi

Mori soon lifts Nozomi from Tamakis arms and hands her to Haruhi, ruffling her hair in the same way he does her mother.

They continued to celebrate and soon they all went home, Kyoya spent the night at Haruhi's with Haruhi and Nozomi in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Yes

Kyoya woke up the next morning with Haruhi in his arms, while she held Nozomi, Haruhi began to open her eyes and leaned into it, once the parted, Kyoya placed the ring on her finger.

"You never gave me your answer, will you marry me" Kyoya said

"Yes" Haruhi said as they began to kiss, until Nozomi woke up, crawling on Kyoya's chest.

"Dadda", Nozomi says kissing him.

"Yes Dadda loves you to" Kyoya says lifting her up, giving her a kiss back.

They all left the room and ate breakfust, once they were done they desided to take Nozomi to the park, Haruhi placed a blanket on the floor and placed Nozomi on it, Kyoya and Haruhi began to play with her, soon Nozomi looked twords the play ground "Mamma" Nozomi says pointing at kids being pushed on the swing.

"You want to play on the swing", Harhi says, picking up Nozomi as she nods, as Haruhi takes her over to the empty swing, she slowly begins to push Nozomi, as she giggles with happiness.

Kyoya takes out his phone and begins to take pictures of them, he got some good ones, of Nozomi going down a slide amoung other things.

A few hours later they began to walk home and talk.

"So what kind of wedding do you want to have", Kyoya said.

"something simple, I dont care where we have it as long as where together, and Nozomi could be a flower girl"

"Of course"

"when is it going to be anyway"

"I thought we could wait until a mounth after you graduate next year, does that sound good to you"

"Great" he says placing a kiss on his cheak.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Unwelcomed Ride

A week later, Haruhi was with Nozomi at the park, waiting for Kyoya to arrive, as he was busy today with work.

While Haruhi pushed Nozomi on the swing, when a man in a suit walked up to them.

"Ms. Fujioka, Otori- San is waiting for you in th limo" the man said.

"Ok" Haruhi siad lifting Nozomi up and picking up her blanket then walking to the Limo.

When they got into the limo Haruhi and Nozomi were suprised to see not Kyoya, but Yoshio waiting for them.

"Where dadda", Nozomi said looking around the limo.

"I dont know Nozomi" Haruhi said holding her back, "Hello Mr. Otori, its been a long time", she said still hateing him for how he treated Kyoya at the fair.

"Yes, it has, its good to see you and your daughter in good health, but please we have important matters to discuss" he said giving her a fake smile.

"Whats this about and wheres Kyoya"

"Kyoya is busy at the moment"

"Well then let me out i would like to wait for Kyoya"

"I will let you out soon, but we need to talk first"

"Fine what do you want"

"I want you to stay away from Kyoya"

"Why would i do that"

"Do you not see all the trouble you have caused for my son and my family"

"I havent done anything, i love Kyoya and would never hurt him" Haruhi said begining to get angry.

"I must give you to much credit, if you dont see it, he has spent all his time with you and it causes him nothing but trouble" Yoshio says begining to raise his voice causing Nozomi t get scared and cry.

"It ok" Haruhi said holding Nozomi tightly, " would you quiet down your scaring her" Haruhi said

"I dont care, you and your daughter are not fit to hold the Otori name and if you dont, Kyoys will pay the price" Yoshio says.

"You may be a bad father, but your not a monster you" Haruhi said before she was cut off.

"No, i wouldnt hurt him, but i will take his dream away, he will never inherit my company and he will be forced out of my home."

Haruhi stopped talking.

"Now if you love my son, you will let him go and let him move on with his life, think about it, now please leave", He said

Haruhi left the limo without another word and found herself outside her apatment, she didnt walk inside, she walked down the street to clear her mind and think.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Kyoya's Pain

Kyoya had went to the park, half an hour after Yoshio had picked Haruhi up, so after that he went to her apartment, she was not back yet, so he went home, thinking she had something to do.

The next morning Kyoya got ready to go over to Haruhi's place, when a maid walked in.

"Master Otori, a package was just droped off for you", the maid

"Just put it on the bed" Kyoya said as he put a shirt on.

He walked over to it and opened it, there was something rapped in white paper, it just said im sorry, he then opened it and it was the ring he gave Haruhi, he felt a rage build up in him as he crumples up the paper in his hand, not reading the letter on the other side, he threw it at the trash can, but it rolled under the desk.

"How the hell, could she do that, after all these mounths, making me love her and Nozomi, how the hell could she throw all that away" Kyoya yelled, the maids could here crashing noises in his room, soon the noise died down.

Kyoya's sister Fuyumi was there that day went to check on him, he walked in to find Kyoya on his bed faced down, the hole room was a wreck, drawers where nocked over and there was a crack in the tv screen.

"Kyoya, whats wrong, what did you do to your room", Fuyumi said as she sat on the bed stroking Kyoya's hair

"Go Away" Kyoya said, not wanting to see any one.

"Come on, you know you can tell me, who's Nozomi" Fuyumi said.

"The cutest thing you will ever see" Kyoya mumbles.

"So its girl trouble, what she do"

"She called me dadda"

"What" Fuyumi said confused

"She called me dadda"

"And thats shy your so mad?"

"No, when she said that it was the happiest day of my life"

"What?, Kyoya is there something going on i dont know about"

"She's not the problem, its Haruhi"

"Isnt that the girl you rescued a few mounths ago"

"Yes, i loved her, i even asked her to marry her"

"did she say no"

"She said yes"

"Then why are you so mad, your getting married"

"No im not, she broke it off" Kyoya said pointing twords the ring on the desk in his room.

"Oh im sorry, is it because of this Nozomi girl"

"I dont know why, she just did"

Fuyumi came everyday for the next week to help Kyoya until on sunday she could not take it anymore and stood up.

"Kyoya would it be ok if i took your driver for a bit i have something i need to do"

"Just go"

Fuyumi left the room and got into Kyoya's limo.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Haruhi's Regrett And Sadness

Haruhi's week was no better, she would take care of Nozomi and every ones in a while she would want to see her dadda, so did Haruhi, she missed him so much, but she knew this was for the best, she could barley sleep and was exosted.

Haruhi was playing with Nozomi in her room, when there was a knock on the door.

"Dadda" Nozomi said, then moving to the edge of the bed trying to get to the door.

"No Nozomi thats not him" Haruhi said picking her up and going to the door and opening it to see a woman she did not know, with the same raven black hair as Kyoya.

"Hello do I know you" Haruhi says.

"No, but i need to talk to you, may i come in" she said

"Sure" Haruhi said as she let her in and took her to the couch,"Would you like some tea".

"That would be lovely, thank you"

Haruhi then placed Nozomi down on the carpet near her toys, then returned with cups of tea, handing one to the woman, they did not speek for st least a minute.

"So who are you" Haruhi said breaking the silence.

"Ow, sorry im Fuyumi"

"Kyoya's sister"

"Yes"

"He told me a lot about you, he loves you very much"

"I know and he loves you as well"

"I know, I love him too"

"Then why did you leave him"

Haruhi looked down at Nozomi, "It was for the best"

"If this is about this Nozomi girl, what ever he did im sure hes sorry"

"Nozomi ?, Kyoya didnt cheat on me, Nozomi's our daughter" Haruhi says

"Oh, she really is beautiful i can tell you he loves her very much, he told me about when she called him dadda, he said it was the happiest day in his life, but if he didnt cheat on you why did you leave" Fuyumi said.

"I realised i didnt love him, i was only projecting my graditude onto him and that wasnt fare to him" Haruhi said lying.

"I think i have all the answers i need, i will be going now, but know he loves you and I know you love him" Fuyumi said walking to the door.

"How"

"You cant get anything past an Otori, you said our baby, not my baby, I dont know why you left Kyoya but please see him soon, he hasnt been sleeping and from what i can see your no better, goodbye" she said leaving.

After she left Haruhi picked Nozomi up, hugging her as she faut back tears, she did mis Kyoya, but she loved him to much to hurt him anymore than she believes she already has.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: No More

Another week past by and Kyoya did not get out of bed, his father never visited the only person he had was Fuyumi, she did not tell him that she went to see Haruhi, because she knew if he knew the condition she was in it would only make him worst.

"Kyoya why dont you get out of bed, its been two weeks you need to shower and what about your work, you must be really behind by now", Fuyumi said

"I dont care" Kyoya said

"Maybe you should go see Haruhi, im sure shes had time to think" Fuyumi said

"It doesnt matter she made her choice and it wasnt me"

Fuyumi just looked away sad and began to clean up the room, and reorganize Kyoya's clothes, unlike most times where Kyoya would try to tell Fuyumi to stop her, but now he just layed there quiet, she continued with her work, but she dropped the ring and it rolled under it, Fuyumi got on the ground and began to feel around for it, she soon finds it, but also comes across a crumpled up a peace of paper and pulled it out, "Whats this" She said opening it up.

"Thats just the paper Haruhi sent with a ring, Sorry, can you believe thats all it said sorry"

She looked on the other side to see a note on the back and began reading it "Kyoya what did you do after you saw the ring".

"I threw the paper at the trash, why"

"Did you look at it first"

"Why would i need to look, its just one word"

"Kyoya theres a note on the back" Fuyumi said as he took the note over to him.

"What how could i have not have seen that" Kyoya said sitting up taking the paper and reading it.

It said:

"Kyoya im sorry for this, but i cant marry you, I love you, but I know me and Nozomi have caused you nothing but trouble, since you picked us up at the hospital, im sorry about that, I know you want to inherit your fathers empire, but i know me and Nozomi would never gain his aproval and your family will never see us as worthy to be Otoris, I dont want to get in your way, i love you to much to get in the way of your dream and dont worry about Nozomi I will explain everything when shes a little older, love you now and always Haruhi.

Kyoya looked at the note and wiped a tear from his eyes, and his look of sadness was replaced by one of anger, "That basterd" Kyoya yelled getting out of bed heading to the restroom.

"Kyoya whats wrong" Fuyumi said as she heared the shower begin to run, she waited on Kyoya's bed until he walked out of the bathroom, still noticably tired, but now dressed in a white t shirt and jeans, he walked over to his desk and picked something up.

"Fuyumi, could you please pack my clothes in a suitcase, i realised i cannot stay here anymore" Kyoya says.

"Kyoya whats going on what happened", Fuyumi said

"I will be at your house in a few hours to pick up my things, I will explain everything then" Kyoya said running out of the house, getting into his car and driving off.

"Whats going on" Fuyumi thought as she went over to the desk noticing the ring missing, he then went over to the bed and examined the note one more time then it hit her, she may not know Haruhi that well, but from there meeting she was able to understand her enough to know that some of these words were not things Haruhi would write, she knew that some of these words came from her father Yoshio Othori.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Geting Your Family Back

Kyoya drove twards Haruhi's apartment, when he got there he knocked on the door, there was no answer, he was about to knock again but at the last minute there was a relpy.

"Im comming" Haruhi's voice said, she soon opened the door, not looking up while she was cleaning food off of Nozomi's face, "Hello, what can i" She stoped when she looked up and saw Kyoya, "what are you doing here Kyoya".

"Dadda" Nozomi said as she reached out for him.

"Its good to see you two Nozomi" Kyoya said kissing her, "Can we talk".

"What is there to talk about" Haruhi said looking away, trying to stop tears from comming out.

"Us, please give me fivee minutes, if i havent convinced you by then, i will leave".

"Ok, Kyoya", she let him in and he sat at the table holding Nozomi while Haruhi handed him a cup of tea.

"You havent been sleeping much have you, you dont look that good",Kyoya said siping his tea.

"You dont look that good either" Haruhi said.

...

...

After a few minutes of silence Kyoya spoke up "Why did you leave".

"It was for the best, didnt you read my note" Haruhi said

"I did, but i saw nothing but lies, put in your head, by a close minded man" Kyoya said

"He told you" Haruhi said suprised.

"No I figured it out, what you wrote, where only things, Yoshio would say" Kyoya said

"Your using his name now", Haruhi said

"He is no longer my father, he never was, even when i was a child he only spoke to me when he needed something, Now you havent answered my question, why did you leave" Kyoya said.

"Dont you see your father was right, now because of me your not talking to your father, i have caused you nothing but trouble" Haruhi said

"you did nothing, this was all Yoshio's doing, I dont care what he thinks" Kyoya says

"But what about the company, thats your dream and me and Nozomi will only get in your way" Haruhi said

"I dont care about that anymore, I have a new dream and thats to be a good husband to you and father to Nozomi", Kyoya said placing his hand on hers.

"Dont you see, thats just it your not doing this for you, your doing this for me and Nozomi" Haruhi said taking her hand as tears begin to slowly come out and looks away.

"Dont you think that is my desision to make, I love you and even if you turn me down i will not return to the Otori mansion, so please, for once dont think of others, think about what you want, looks like my time is up" Kyoya says as he puts Nozomi on th carpet giving her one last hug, before heading twards the door.

"Kyoya wait", Haruhi said as she ran to him hugging him, crying into his shirt, "Im sorry, I hated writing every word, i missed you so much, these past two weeks were the worst in my life.

"Its ok, i dont blame you, only Yoshio" Kyoya says patting her hair, then kisses her.

"I love you Kyoya", Haruhi says.

"I love you to Haruhi", Kyoya says, then looks down to see Nozomi, pulling at his leg, he picks her up, "I promis i will be a great father to her, but first i have to ask you something one more time", he places the ring on her finger, "Marry me".

Haruhi gives him a kiss and says "Yes".

That night, Kyoya stayed over and it was the first good night sleep they had had in two weeks.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: It All leads Here

Over the next year, Haruhi, Kyoya and Nozomi went threw many things, Nozomi's first steps, her first birthday and the her first time using a toylet, Kyoya never regretted one moment of it, After moving in with Haruhi, Kyoya gave control of the medical supplies company he bot to Fuyumi until he finished college. Haruhi and Fuyumi got to know each other and became good friends and Fuyumi came to see Haruhi as a little sister, they even went on shopping trips together, even when Haruhi didnt want to and Fuyumi would always buy Nozomi the cutest dresses, They always looked like a family, but now they were going to become a family, because one mounth after Haruhi and the twins graduation, it was there wedding day, Fuyumi was the maid of Honnor, Tamaki was the best man, the twins were groomsmen, Hunny and Mori were ushures and Nozomi was the Flower girl.

**Haruhi's Point Of View:**

Haruhi was in her dressing room with Fuyumi and Nozomi, getting ready.

"Oh Haruhi you look wonderful", Fuyumi said as she did Haruhi's hair and make up, while Nozomi played with her stuffed bear on the sofa

"Thanks Fuyumi, so do you" Haruhi really did look amazing, her dress was designed by the twins, it was simple, but still had that Hitachin flare that they had become famous for and her make up was very simple.

"Oh thank you, this dress the twins picked out is just beutiful" Fuyumi said as she was almost finished with her hair, "There its perfrct".

"Thanks Fuyumi you really did a great job. Come on Nozomi its your turn".

"Ok, Mommy", Nozomi says running over to her sitting on Haruhi's lap, when there was a knock on the door and Fuyumi went to check who it is.

"Haruhi your fathers here to see you".

"Let, him in" Haruhi said.

Fuyumi let him in, "I will give you two some time alone, i will be out side if you need me".

"Actually could you check on Kyoya, he seemed a bit nervious last time i saw him, and dont worry i will get Nozomi ready" Haruhi said.

"Sure i will see you when the cerimony is about to start" Fuyumi said leaving the room.

Haruhi got up and stood Nozomi up, "Grampa" Nozomi yelled running up to him, hugging his leg.

"Oh, hello Nozomi, dont you look so cute" Ranka said bending down to hug her.

"Do you like my dress, Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru made it for me", Nozomi said as she played with the sleeves.

"Ow, I love it" Ranaka said, he then stood up and looked at Haruhi, "Oh Haruhi, you look wonderful, your mother would be so proud", Ranka said wipping tears from his eyes.

"Thanks dad" Haruhi said hugging him.

"Are you alright, you dont look happy" Ranka said

"Im happy, but lately I have been thinking about mom and how i wish she was here" Haruhi said going over to Nozomi, placing her back in her lap and began to put the finishing tuches on her hair.

"I wish she could be here to, she would be so happy" Ranka said going over to her, "I have something for you, it wont make up for your mother not being here, but at least its something", Ranka then pulled a thin box out of his pocket and handed it to Haruhi.

"Dad you didnt have to get me anything" Haruhi said

"Its, not from me, go on open it", Haruhi opened it to find a silver neckless with a blue diamond in it, there was an ingraving on it it said For Haruhi, with this, now where ever you go i will always be with you, mom, "Your mother planned to give this to you on your wedding day, and i promised her i would when she died".

"Thanks dad" Haruhi said as she cried, hugging Ranka, luckly the make up was water proof so it did not smere, "I just miss her so much when it comes to things like this".

"I know, so do I, when you when ever you reached a mile stone i would cry, but it wouldnt last long, because i knew she was watching us." Ranka says wipping the tears from his daughters face, "here i will put it on you" Ranka said, then turning Haruhi around and putting it on her.

"Thanks dad" Haruhi said holding onto the neckless.

Then Fuyumi walked in and said the cerimony was starting.

"Looks like this is it, in a half an hour you wont be Haruhi Fujioka anymore you will be Haruhi Otori and Nozomi will be Nozomi Otori" Ranka said as he led her and Nozomi out of the room and began to get into position and waited for the doors to open.

"Dad I may be getting married but I will always be Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner with a great dad" Haruhi said giving her father one last hug and then the door opened and Haruhi made her way down the aisle while Nozomi droped flowers, and they could see Kyoya, he looked great, he wore a tux, designed by the twins, that matched all the other former hosts tuxes, but each had something that made it different, Tamaki's had king crowns as cuff links, Hikaru's had a red lineing, while Kaoru's had blue, Mori's was he most different it was still the same suit, but it had feachers reminisent of a kamono, that would be used in a traditional japanese wedding, Hunny's suit had a pink bunny stiched into the lapel and then there was Kyoya, his suit had nothing added to it, it was just the plain Hitachin suit to most there was nothing special about it, but for Haruhi it was the most special, that was Kyoya's style nothing flashy, only what is nessesary.

**Kyoya's Poin Of View:**

Kyoya was just a nervious as Haruhi, he was paising in the dressing room as the other hosts were getting ready, soon Tamaki came out.

"Whats, wrong Kyoya, are you getting cold feet are you thinking of running out on my precious daughter" Tamaki yelled.

"You better not" Hikaru started

"If you do we will find you" Kaoru finished.

"Will you idiots shut up, I would never do that" Kyoya said as he tried to fix his tie.

Kyoya continued to try, he had done this hundreds of times before, but he was so nervious he couldnt do it, Tamaki tried to do it for him, but just got it in a not, when Fuyumi walked in.

"Boys, you can start getting ready, the cermimony is going to start in a few minutes and i need to talk with Kyoya", Fuyumi then went over to Kyoya giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here, shouldnt you be helping Haruhi and Nozomi ready" Kyoya said still trying to undo the knot in his tie.

"Haruhi is ready, her father wanted to talk to her and she said she would get Nozomi ready" Fuyumi said as she took Kyoya's tie and began to undo the knot and fix it for him.

"Thanks for that, but why are you here" Kyoya said

"Haruhi thought you were getting nervious and asked me to check up on you" Fuyumi said

"Well, I think im doing better, thanks again" Kyoya said giving her a another hug before going to walk to the church room to start the cerimony.

A few minutes past and the music began to play and the doors opened to reveal Haruhi, she looked beutiful, she wore a strapless dess, with a rose design on it, she was the most beutiful girl Kyoya had ever seen, Nozomi was in a white dress with a bow in the back and another in her hair, seeing the two of them made Kyoya calm down, he was not nervious anymore because when he saw them he knew everything was going to be alright, when she reached him, Kyoya took Haruhi's hand in one and Nozomi's in the other, they stood there looking at each other as the preast spoke and then they read there vows and then the priest asked

"Kyoya Otori do you take this woman, Haruhi Fujioka as your lawfally wedded wife, to hold and to cherrish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for pore, till death do you part"

" I do", Kyoya said as he placed a ring on Haruhi's finger.

"Haruhi Fujioka do you take this man, Kyoya Otori as your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherrish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for pore, till death do you part"

"I do", Haruhi says wipping a tear from her eye.

"Than i prononce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

They kissed and everyone soon left to the reseption, Kyoya and Haruhi cut the cake and danced with Nozomi, with her stepping on Kyoya's expensive shoes, but he did not care, he was dancing with his wife and daughter and could not be happier, each of the hosts got the chance to dance with Haruhi and Nozomi and by the end of the night Nozomi was next to Haruhi curled up asleep on a chair, Haruhi and Kyoya desided it was time to leave on there honey moon, they said there goodbyes to the hosts and changed into more comfortible clothes, they headed for the limo and Kyoya carried Nozomi, they soon arrived at Kyoya's beach house and put Nozomi in her room, Kyoya then carried Haruhi to there room and began kissing, Kyoya stopped for a moment

"Haruhi, if your still not ready we can wait, we have our hole lives" he was cut off as Haruhi pushed him on the bed kissing him.

"Its ok, Kyoya im ready" Haruhi said fealing nothing but joy and hope in that moment.


End file.
